project partners
by prettylittleliars50
Summary: aria was Always popular but since shes back from Iceland a lot has changed. nobody likes her anymore and to make it wors she has to work on a project with Ezra the boy she hates since the first day of highschool. but does she change her mind if she has to work with him on a project.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my new story hope you enjoy it.**

when aria walked in the class the only place she saw was next to Hanna.

Before aria moved to Iceland she was popular and she was friends with a lot of people including Hanna, Hanna and arias were best friends but she lost contact with Hanna and the rest of her friends when she moved to Iceland.

Now aria was back she was the nerd of the school that had no friends.

Aria walked to the chair next to Hanna and the only thing what she was thinking about was what do I have to say to hanna.

"Hey'' aria said.

Hanna looked at me and she didn't look really happy, she look at me like I was some stranger that says hello for no reason.

''hey?'' Hanna said.

Looked away and started talking to Mona her new best friend.

Well that didn't really work out well aria thought.

Aria was happy because the English les was really fast over.

The next subject aria had to go to was chemistry, when aria walked in classroom nobody was in there yet except for the teacher.

"Aria glad you're back, how is it going?" the teacher said

''well I don't know if I'm so glad that I'm back.''

''why not.'' The teacher said.

''well since I'm back none of my friends are talking to me anymore and I'm the new school nerd.''

'' well I'm sure you will get new friends soon.'' The teacher said.

'''I hope so.''

The rest from the chemistry class walked in and everyone took place.

And then aria saw Ezra walking in the class and he walked to her.

''move please this is my place''. Ezra said.

''no this is my place.''

''I will say it one more time: GO AWAY THIS IS MY PLACE! Ezra said.

"Fine.''

Aria didn't waned to in discussion since her and Ezra didn't really got along.

When aria stood up and walked to a another chair Ezra stook his feet out and aria felt in front of the hole class and everyone started laughing.

Aria hated Ezra all since the first day she went to this high school.

Before she moved to Iceland she was friends with a lot of people that were also Ezra's friends aria liked his friends but Ezra and aria never got along that well.

The reason was because one day when they had PE aria threw accidentally a ball on his nose in front of all his friends and everyone laughed at him, Ezra did everything to embarrass aria that day and it worked everyone laughed at aria to for what Ezra did to her.

Since that day Ezra and aria have been in a sort of war to embarrass each other as much as possible.

'' everyone quite please.

''for the next few weeks you're going to work in groups of two people on a project, so I made all the groups myself because I want you guys to work with different people than you work normally with.

The whole class started swear because they didn't want to work with different people.

So when I call your name come to me and get your assignment for this project.

When the teacher called Ezra's name the only thing aria was thinking don't call me don't call me.

"Aria you will be working with Ezra for this project.''

''Shit this wasn't going to be fun.

**Hope you guys liked please review and tell me if you want me to continue.**

**Also sorry for my mistakes I have dyslexia.**

**Bye **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys this is my new chapter hope you enjoy it.**

**Aria's pov**

It was lunch and aria knew what that meant, she had to at sit all by herself.

When aria walked in the cafeteria all the tables were taken, there was one table with only one girl so she decided to ask the girl if she could sit with her.

"Hey there is no place left can I sit maybe sit here?" aria said to the girl.

"Sure you're aria right, I'm spencer nice to meet you.''

"Nice to meet you spencer and yes I'm aria.''

"You're a friend from Hanna right?" said spencer

"Well I was a friend of Hanna, why did she do something." Aria said.

"No was just wondering because my teacher ask to help her with history." Said spencer.

"Well I can try to ask, but she doesn't want to talk to me since I'm back." Said aria

"Thanks, btw what for classes do you have today."

"Why are you asking that?" aria said.

"Well I thought maybe we could sit next to each other if we have any of the same classes." Spencer said

"Sure well I only have two classes left today, history and France." Aria said

"Really I also have history and France." Spencer said

**Ezra's pov**

When Ezra walked in the cafeteria he saw his best friends Caleb, toby and Jake sat on the table were they always sat.

"Hey Ezra I heard from Caleb that you have to do a project with that cute girl that just came back." Said Jake.

"Uh do you mean aria, I don't like her." Ezra said.

"Are you crazy she's hot and you know it." Toby said.

"Well I don't think she's ugly but I just don't like her."

"I swear you're crazy if you don't want anything with her can I try." Jake said.

"sure." Ezra said.

Actually Ezra liked aria since the day she walked through this school but he was always too afraid to ask her out, and then she trough a ball at his nose and he thought if he would tease her she would notice him, that didn't work because she hates him now.

"So can you ask her number for me?" Jake said

"Well I can ask but I don't think she gives it to me." Ezra said

"Why wouldn't she give it to you, I mean most girls like to give you there number." Toby said.

"Well we kind of hate each other." Ezra said

"Well than I will get it myself." Jake said.

**Aria's pov**

Aria and spencer walked in history class.

"Hey aria do you want to sit here.'' Spencer said.

"Sure."

"Hey aria, sorry that I didn't talk to you in English."

When aria looked up to see who it was she saw Hanna stand in front of her.

"Oh it's oke Han, I thought you were mad at me." Aria said.

"No how could I be mad at you, when I heard you would come back to rosewood I was just so happy." Hanna said.

"Really." Aria said.

"Yes now give Hanna a hug." Hanna said

"Hey Han meet spencer I met her at lunch, btw she's going to help you with history." Aria said

"Nice to meet you I'm Hanna." Hanna said to spencer."

"Nice to meet you to." Spencer said.

At the end of the school day the three girls decided to hang out after school in spencer's house.

Hanna, aria and spencer sat on Hanna's bed.

"So spens who do you like." Hanna said.

"Well I kind of like toby and who does queen Hanna like?'' Spencer said with red cheeks

"I can't tell you will laugh at me."

"Of course not Han." Aria said

"Well oke it is Caleb." Hanna said.

"Really I didn't think he was your type." Aria said

"Well he isn't but I just like him I have to work together with him by maths and I just clicks, but I don't think he likes me in that way." Hanna said.

"He would be crazy if he doesn't like you Han." Spencer said

"I guess so, but anyway who do you like aria." Hanna said

"No one." Aria said

"I don't believe you, I saw that you looked at Ezra in history." Hanna said.

"That's not true and even if I did it doesn't mean I like him. Aria said.

"Sure aria if you think that." Spencer said.

Actually aria hated Ezra but since she was back from Iceland there was something about him that she liked very much, but she didn't know what it was

The only thing aria thought was Spencer and Hanna couldn't know that she liked him jet first she had to find out what she liked out him first and then she would tell Hanna and spencer.

**Hope you guys like this chapter please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys this is my new chapter hope you enjoy it.**

**Ezra's pov**

Today Ezra and aria have chemistry again and that only could mean one thing they had to work together.

When Ezra walked in class he saw aria already sit.

"Hey Ezra come sit over here.'' Caleb yells

Ezra walked over to sit next to Caleb.

"I knew you lied to about that you don't like her, I saw you looking at her when you walked in class." Caleb said

"About who are we talking?" Ezra said

"Duh Aria of course." Caleb said

"I already said I didn't like her, I mean she's not my type and she doesn't even like me." Ezra said

"Don't lie to me Ezra I know you, and by the way she is looking at you right now."

**Aria's pov**

"I see Ezra walk in class and for some reason my heart starts beating faster, oh no you can't like him Aria." Aria was thinking.

"Hey can I sit her there is no place left." A girl said

"Sure.'' Aria said

"By the way I'm Emily." The girl said

"Nice to meet you Emily I'm aria." Aria said

"So with who are you working." Emily said

"Oh with Ezra." Aria said

"Really do you like him or not?" Emily said

"No I don't like him." Aria said

"Well at least he's hot right and maybe he not that bad if you have to work together with him." Emily said

Aria looked behind her to look at Ezra." Aria thought

"Emily please talk to me." Aria said

"Why?" Emily said

"Well I kind of looked at Ezra and he saw me stare at him."

"Oh so you do like him." Emily said

"Well I'm not sure jet." Aria said

**Ezra's pov**

"Hello everybody can I your attention." Said the teacher that just walked in class

"Today were are going to work on the project so if you could take place next to your partner." Said the teacher

I took place next to aria and said nothing.

"So Aria and Ezra did you guys already start at your project." The teacher ask

"No not jet." Aria said

"Well if I was you I will start as soon as possible." Said the teacher

The teacher walked away and there was a silence between us for way to long so I decided to break the silence.

"Aria I know you don't like me but we have to work on it anyway so let's just work together and be the best." I said

She smiled at me and nodded.

**Later that day (still Ezra's pov)**

Aria and I decided to work on our project after school when I walked in the liberty I saw aria already wait for me.

"hey." I said

"hey." Aria said

"So I think we should start here." I said

"Oke" Aria said

Ezra this is your chance tell her what you think about her. Ezra thought

Just at the moment that Ezra tried to tell aria someone walked in.

"Hey aria can I talk for a moment." Jake said

"Sure you can say it right now, Ezra and I have to still do a lot of work." Aria said

"Well I guess it is not the best way to ask you, but do you want to go with me to the Christmas dance next week." Jake ask

I looked at aria's face and she didn't look really happy maybe I did had a chance. Ezra thought

"You know what Jake I love to go with you nobody was going to ask me any way." Aria said

"Really that's great I will call you about how late I will pick you up." Jake said

"Great see you later." Aria said

"Bye." Jake said

Ezra was never so jealous of his best friend's dates for proms or school dances because he only liked aria but this time one of his friend actually took aria.

"Sorry aria I have to go right now." Ezra said.

"Why we didn't even start." Aria said

"I'm sorry my mom expect me home very soon." Ezra said

"Well then I will see you tomorrow." Aria said

"Till tomorrow." Ezra said

I walked away thought I will get her someday.

**Hope you guys liked it please review and tell what you think should happen next.**

**Bye**

**Xxx prettylittleliars50**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys this is my new chapter hope you enjoy it.**

**Aria's pov**

"Hey Han can you come over its imported." I texted Hanna

"Sure I'm on my way, is spens also coming." Hanna texted

"I still have to text her but I think she's coming." Aria texted to Hanna

"Hey spens can you come over it's imported, Hanna is also coming." I texted Spencer

"Of course will be there in a minute." Spencer texted

I heard Hanna and Spencer talk to my mom down stairs.

"Hey Han, spens are you guys coming." I shouted

"Of course." Hanna and Spencer shouted

"So what's so imported?" Hanna ask

"Well Jake ask me to the Christmas dance." Aria said

"No way Jake that's so awesome." Spencer said

"We have to get dresses soon, we can go in the weekend, this is going to be so awesome." Hanna said

"yeh." Aria said

But the only thing was that aria didn't want to go with Jake, but Hanna and Spencer seemed so excited, maybe it was good to go with Jake, Ezra didn't like her anyway. Aria thought

**Ezra's pov**

Ezra walked in P.E. and saw Jake, Caleb and Toby.

"Hey." I said

"Hey Ezra we're going to buy suites tomorrow after school for the Christmas dance are you coming with us." Jake ask

"Sure." I said

"Who are you taking Ezra?" Toby ask

"I don't know man who are you guys taking?" I said

"I didn't ask her jet but I want to ask Hanna." Caleb said

"I'm taking Aria." Jake said

"And I also didn't ask her jet but I want to ask Spencer to go with me." Toby said

"Cool they are awesome, who should I ask." I said

"A lot of girl are already ask out but you could ask Mona." Jake said

"She's oke." I said

Actually he didn't like Mona at all but he had no another choice if he wants to take someone to the dance. Ezra thought

**Aria pov**

When I walked in the liberty after school to work on the project I already saw Ezra but he was talking to Mona so I decided to sit down and already start till he was done talking.

I heard someone behind me and I didn't like it than the person behind me placed his hands over my eyes, I was so afraid was someone going to hurt her.

"Can you guess who I am?" The person ask

"No." I said nerves

"Really you don't know? I'm Jake." Jake said

"Oh I didn't know you were it, but anyway what are you doing here." I said

"I came to ask with color your dress has because than I can buy a matching tie." Jake said

"Oh I'm sorry Jake but I didn't buy my dress jet, I'm going to get it this weekend." I said

"Well if you have your dress let me know it oke." Jake said

"Bye." Jake said

"Bye." I said

"Don't I get a kiss?" Jake said

"Well oke I guess." I said

I kissed him and it was disgusting, I didn't even felt anything. Aria thought

**Ezra's pov**

I walked in the liberty and saw Mona.

"Hey Mona." I said

"Hey friz." Mona said

"Actually it's Fitz but anyway do you want to go to the Christmas dance with me?" I said

"Yes of course I mean you're hot and nobody ask me jet, well a view guys but they weren't really hot." Mona said

"Great I will text you oke." I said

"oke bye Fitz." Mona said

Well at least I had a date now a horrible one but that didn't matter. I thought

When I turned around I saw my worst night mare came true, Jake and aria were kissing.

When Jake was away I went to Aria to work on our project.

"Hey are you going with Mona to the dance." Aria ask

"Yes I couldn't find anyone I liked so I thought maybe Mona wants to go with me." I said

She smiled at me and said "well I don't know if Mona is the right choice for you."

"Oh I know she isn't the right choice, I mean she called me Fritz."

She laughed so hard that made the weirdest noises ever "really she said Fritz."

"Yes and I know her since kinder garden, I mean than you know someone's name right."

"I think so." Aria said

At the end of the day we didn't even done half of the work we were supposed to do because we only laugh the whole time.

"Bye see you tomorrow." Aria said

"Bye." I said

"Ezra." Aria said

"Yes did I do something?" I ask

"No I want to say that I had fun today and that I like this more than that embarrassing each other, I think we can better be friends than enemies." Aria said

"Yes friends." I said

When I walked to my car I thought maybe being friends with Aria is good, she seemed to like Jake and he was his best friend so he deserved someone as awesome as aria.

**Aria's pov **

I walked to the toilets because I didn't want anyone to see me cry.

Today I had so much fun with Ezra maybe I did like Ezra more than a fiend, how could I ever hate him.

But she also didn't want to hurt Jakes feeling he is a really good and sweet guy.

**Hope you guys liked it please review, next chapter they are going to buy dresses and suites for the dance.**

**Bye **

**Xoxoxo prettylittleliars50**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys this is my new chapter hope you enjoy it.**

**Aria's pov**

Aria woke up from her phone that rang, she saw it was Hanna so she decided to answer it.

"Hey Han why are you calling me so early it's 8 in the morning." I ask

"Did you forget today we're shopping for dresses for the Christmas dance." Hanna said

"Oke well how late do we meet?" I ask

"Well Spencer and I are already outside." Hanna said

"What do you mean outside my house?" I ask

"Of course where did you think we were?" Hanna said

"Never mind I will open the door." Aria said

I chanced quickly in my clothes applied some make up and run down stairs to open the door for Hanna and Spencer.

"Hey are you guys ready." I ask

"Duh we have been waiting here for like 40 minutes." Hanna said

"Oke then let's go." I said

**Ezra's pov**

When I woke up I got ready for suite shopping with Caleb, Jake and Toby.

When I arrived at the store I saw Caleb, toby and Jake already waiting for me at the end of the day I had found a suit that I liked.

**Aria's pov**

"oke I have the dress on but I don't think it is my thing." I said

"Come on aria you really have to dress deferent, more like most people do." Hanna said

"Well I'm sure you guys also don't like this dress."

"Just come out the chancing room and show us the dress." Spencer said

I came out in a dress that looked like a giant pink cake, it had glitter all over it and I almost felt because the dress was too heavy I also couldn't see anything because the dress was too big and to make it worse Hanna and Spencer couldn't stop laughing they even made a lot of pictures and selfies with me.

"Hanna, spencer this is not funny why did you guys pick this horrible dress for me." I cried

"We're sorry aria but when we saw the dress we had to pick it out for you." Spencer said

"Why to embarrass me." I cried

"Kind of yeh." Hanna said while laughing.

End the end of the day I found the perfect dress, I was so happy maybe she would empress Ezra with this dress.

**Sorry for this really short chapter next chapter will be longer because then they have the Christmas dance.**

**Please review **


	6. Chapter 6 the christmas dance part 1

**Hey guys this is my new chapter hope you enjoy it.**

**Ezra's pov**

When I woke up I remembered that today the Christmas dance was, it was normally supposed to be fun because I would hang out with Toby, Jake and Caleb, we would dance crazy and we would pull pranks on random people, but this year was different because he and his friends all had dates for the dance.

Ezra picked his phone to check twitter and Instagram, he saw it was already 2 in the afternoon that meant that he had to get ready for the Christmas dance.

When Ezra was done he had to pick Mona up because they would go out for dinner with the rest.

Ezra knocked on Mona's door and he heard someone walk down the stairs the door opened and he saw a small woman.

"You must be Ezra, Mona told us great thing about you." The woman said

"Oh don't be shy boy, do you mind if we take some pictures with you and Mona." The woman said

"Of course not." Ezra said

"Sweaty are you coming!" the woman jelled

"yeh mom just a second! Mona jelled

I saw Mona walk down the stairs and she actually looked good in her dress.

"Hey how are you doing?" I said

"Great thanks, you look handsome in this suit." Mona said

"Thanks you look beautiful." I said truly

"Well you two let's take some pictures." Mona's mom said

After Mona and I had to pose for thousands of pictures we could finally go to dinner.

When we arrived the rest was already waiting for us.

"Hey sorry that we're so late we had to take pictures from Mona's mom." I said

"It's oke dude." Caleb said

"Oke let's go inside!" Jake cried

**Aria's pov**

I was done with doing my makeup I had a smoky eye with some glitter that matched with my dress, I walked to my clothed for my dress.

The doorbell rang, that must be Jake, when I opened the door I saw Jake with a big bouquet.

"This is for you." Jake said

"Thank you they're beautiful." I said

"No you're beautiful." Jake said

My cheeks turned red "Thanks.'' I said

When we arrived only Ezra and Mona weren't there.

"Aria you look beautiful." Hanna cried

"Thanks Han you look beautiful to." I said

Then I saw Ezra and Mona arrive, dam Ezra looked so good in that suit, but that didn't matter because she was with Jake and not with Ezra if he liked her he had ask her, he had said he liked to be friends with her.

We all walked in the restaurant and we took place on the table and Ezra took place next to me.

"Hey how are doing?" Ezra asked

"Good how are you?'' I said

"Great, btw you look great in that dress." Ezra said

I blushed even more than this morning when Jake said I looked beautiful "Thanks you look great to." I said

Mona who sat next to Ezra and I heard what we said to each other and didn't look really happy.

When we were done eating we paid and drove to the Christmas dance, when we walked in it looked beautiful everywhere you looked there were Christmas lights, it was decorated with fake snow and Christmas trees.

"Are you coming aria let's dance!" Jake cried

We danced for an hour strait and I got tiered so I decided to sit down for a minute.

"Hey are you having fun, I got you something to drink." Someone said

I looked up and saw it was Ezra "Yes but I'm just a little tiered from al the dancing." I said while taking the drink Ezra got me.

"So you don't want to dance with me?" Ezra asked

"Eh you want to dance with me?" I asked

"Yeh it will be fun, trust me." Ezra said

"Well oke then." I said

Ezra was right it was so much fun "Hey Han come dance with me and Ezra!" I cried at that moment the music changed in a slow number.

"Oh shit what was I going to do?" Aria thought

**Hope you guys liked it please review.**

**I decided to do the Christmas dance in two chapters.**

**XOXO prettylittleliar50 **


	7. Chapter 7 the christmas dance part 2

**Hey guys this is my new chapter hope you enjoy it.**

**Aria's pov**

"I'm sorry Ezra I have to go." I said

I run away to the restroom to hide in the toilets, I could hear someone walk in "aria are you in here." Someone said

I walked out and saw Emily "Yes but I went here with Jake but I end up dancing with Ezra and." "Aria slow down, what happened maybe you should tell me from the beginning." Emily said

"Well since I'm back from Iceland I kind of like Ezra but Jake his best friend ask me to the dance. And I said I liked to go with him to the dance and now he likes me" I said

"So what is the point you don't have to be in a relationship with Jake just because you went to a dance with him, just say you like him as a friend." Emily said

"Well he kind of thinks we're in a relationship and I do like him but no as much as I like Ezra." I said

"So tell Jake you like him but as in a friend and tell Ezra that you like him, like more than a friend." Emily said

"It's not that simple." I said

"Why not?" Emily asked

"Sometimes I get the idea that Ezra likes me and then the next day I get the idea he hates me." I said

"You know what just dump them both." Emily said

"What! Why?" I said confused

"You should spent more time for yourself and do things you like instead of thinking about boys and if Ezra really likes you he will come after you." Emily said

"Now come let's dance." Emily said while taking me back to the dance floor.

**Ezra's pov**

"Wait Aria I have to tell you something." I said but aria run away to the girls restroom.

I heart someone behind me. "Hey since you're my date we should dance on this number." Mona said

"I'm sorry Mona but I have to go." Ezra said

I run to the girls restroom but one of the teachers saw me. "Young men what do you think you're doing." The teacher said

"Well I kind of like one girl that's in here but she thinks I hate her but I do like her and I have to tell her that before it is too late." I said

"Young men you're in high school I'm pretty sure you're not going to marry her one day so just tell her on Monday that you like her oke." The teacher said

"No I really want to tell her I like her right now." I said

I saw mona coming to me "I will take him with me don't worry." Mona said to the teacher

"Thank you, kids these days just crazy!" The teacher said

"You know what Mona I love to dance with you." I said

Mona and I went to the dance floor and we danced for I long time. "maybe I just hat to clear my head for a while and don't think about Aria." I thought

**Aria's pov**

"Aria there are you I was worried." Jake said

"I'm sorry Jake you don't have to worry about me anymore." I said

"Were are you talking about?" Jake said

"I like you but as a friend and now I just want to dance with my friends." I said

"It's about Ezra isn't it, I knew you two liked each other." Jake said

"What do you mean? We don't like each other." I said

"Do you really think I believe you?" Jake said

"Jake you don't understand we have to work on a project together I don't like him." I said

"Yes I do understand!" Jake screamed he walked away and went home.

"Aria what happened." Ezra said

"Go away Ezra you did all of this I don't have a ride home and for the rest of my hole entire high school Jake will hate me and thanks to you." I scream at Ezra

"Why would Jake hate you because of me?" Ezra asked

"He thinks we're in a relationship." I said

"Well I'm sorry but we both know that's not true, just tell him and if you don't have a ride I will bring you home." Ezra said

"No you're not sorry and I don't want a ride home, just leave me alone." I cried

Hanna, Spencer and Emily walked up to me "I think we should take you home Aria." Hanna said

"NO!'' I screamed while toby picked me up and brought me to Spencer's car to bring me to my house.

**Ohhh crazy aria, what would happen next to Ezria please tell me your ideas because I'm not sure what would happen next, please review.**

**XOXO prettylittleliars50**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys this is my new chapter hope you enjoy it.**

**Ezra's pov**

A week past by since what happened at the Christmas dance, when Ezra went to school on Monday there was no sign of Aria or Jake and Ezra knew one thing he had to talk to both of them even though he didn't want to.

I walked in class and there was no sign of Aria.

"Hello class today we're going to work on the project, so if you can take place next to your partner that will be great." The teacher said

"I'm sorry but my partner isn't in class today." I said to the teacher

"Ah Miss Montgomery, she isn't in this class anymore she switched classes." The teacher said

"Why?" Ezra asked actually he knew why she wasn't in this class anymore it was because of him.

"Well I think it was because there was someone in this class with who she didn't got along with that well." The teacher said

"But with who am I working than." I asked

"For now you're working alone but we will find someone for you." The teacher said

I walked to my locker were I saw Caleb and Hanna kiss, they did got the happy ending after the Christmas dance, after the dance everything changed Caleb and Toby choose Jakes side and the rest of the football team to everyone hated me for some reason.

The next morning I told my parents that I didn't feel well so they called school to say I didn't had to go to school, I just had to clear my head for a while.

**Aria's pov**

I walked through the school and lucky enough I saw Hanna.

"Hey Han." I said

"Oh hey I didn't expect you to be back so soon." Hanna said

"Yeh I just had to clear my head for a while." I said

"And how did it work." Hanna asked

"Good I decided to stop with all my classes were I had to sit in the same class as Jake and Ezra." I said

"Good for you." Hanna said

"Yeh it feels a lot better." I said

I walked in France class and saw Spencer already sit "Hey how are you." Spencer asked

"Much better, actually it's going great." I said

"Hey everyone so this year we're finally going on a school city trip." The teacher said while walking in the classroom

"Where are we going too?" A student asked

"I have a list with all the locations were you can go to." The teacher said

"Is everyone going?" I asked

"Yes everyone." The teacher said

Aria and spencer looked at the list with locations.

"Look we can go to L.A. let's take that one." Spencer said

"No way Jake and Ezra are going to choose that one for sure." I said

"You're right let's go to New York." Spencer said

"Are you sure they aren't going to New York." I asked

"No, well I'm not sure but I don't think so, toby doesn't like New York." Spencer said

**Ezra's pov**

I was almost too late for school so I had to run as fast as I could.

I bumped into someone "Hey watch out." Caleb said

"I'm sorry." I said

"It's oke I thought that you were someone else and why aren't you talking to me or Toby for weeks?"

"I thought you guys hated me." I said

"Are you crazy you didn't even do anything." Caleb said

"So we're good." I asked

"Of course." Caleb said

I walked into class and took place next to Caleb "Hey Ezra we have to choose were we want to go to for the city trip." Caleb said

"Cool where can we go to?" I asked

"Dallas, Nashville, Philly, L.A., New York, Chicago, Seattle or Boston." Caleb said

"Don't do L.A. because Aria is going there, we should go to New York they aren't choosing that one for sure." I said

"Are you sure isn't she doing the same to not go with you on the same city trip." Caleb asked

"I don't think so." I said

**Hope you guys liked it please review**

**XOXO prettylittleliars50**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey this my new chapter hope you like it**

It had been more than a moth since Aria and Ezra talked to each other, sometimes they see each other in school but they just encore each other.

Jake and Ezra are friends again because Ezra got a girlfriend named Maggie to proof Jake he isn't interested in aria.

**Hanna's pov**

"Hey I'm going to miss you, you know that right." I said to Caleb

"Of course." Caleb said

"Where are you actually going?" I asked

"Oh to New York." Caleb

"What! Are you kidding me is Ezra going with you." I cried

"Yes of course, we choose New York because you guys probably choose for L.A." Caleb said

"Well then we thought the same because we didn't choose L.A. because we thought you guys choose that location." I said

"Wait so you're saying that you guys also choose New York." Caleb asked

"Yes of course." I said

"Isn't Aria support to know that?" Caleb asked

I run as fast as I could to Aria to tell her.

**Aria's pov**

I saw Hanna run at me "Aria, Ezra is going to New York with us." Hanna said

"What do you mean he's going with us?" I asked

"Well he choose New York." Hanna said

"I'm not going!" I said

"Aria stop! You're not going to cancel this amazing trip because of a boy." Hanna said

"You're right." I said

**Ezra's pov**

I walked to Caleb "Dude re you coming, the bus is leaving" I said'

"No I'm waiting for Hanna." Caleb said

I walked in the bus and then I saw Aria sit, what should I do just say something "Hey are you going on this trip?" I asked

"No I'm just sitting in this bus because I liked this one better than the another busses." Aria said

I didn't answer on what she had to say because that will only make it worse.

I saw Caleb and Toby walk in with Hanna and Spencer. "Hey Ezra come sit by us." Caleb yelled

I walked to the table in the bus where they as sat and took place.

"Hey Aria aren't you coming." Hanna yelled

I saw aria walk to the table and take place, she did everything to not make eye contact with me.

Hours of traveling passed by Hanna, Caleb, Toby and Spencer talked most of the whole trip, but Aria just didn't say anything the only thing she did was reading a book called: to kill a mockingbird, she didn't even looked away from her book for one second.

"Look the skyline of New York, we are almost there." Hanna screamed

"It's looks so beautiful." I said

"Everyone we're almost there it will take about 15 minutes before we arrive at the hotel were we will stay for the coming week." The teacher said

When we arrived at the hotel we heard we had to choose rooms for the coming week.

We had a long discussion because there were three rooms with each a king size bed and Caleb and Hanna wanted to share a room and so did Toby and Spencer that meant that Aria and I had to share a room and bed after an one hour discussion I agreed to share a room with Aria.

When aria and I walked in our room and the first thing we did was put a wall of pillows in our bed so that we didn't saw each other.

**Aria's pov**

I woke up and saw Ezra still sleeping next to me for some reason I slept better than I ever did so I decided to take a shower and go downstairs to eat breakfast.

"Hey aria how did you sleep." Spencer asked

"Actually better than ever." I said

"Oh what did you do?" Hanna asked

"Nothing I just slept." I said

"Do you know that for sure?" Spencer said

"Yes." I said irritated

I saw Ezra walk in and he looked kind of cute.

"Hey how are you guys doing?" Ezra asked

"Great how are you, did you sleep well." Caleb asked

"Yeh I slept very well." Ezra said

"Everyone can I get you attention please, today we will be exploring New York in groups of two, you will be going with the person that you share a room with, are there any questions?" a woman said

"How long does it takes?" I asked

"I think the whole day but I'm not sure jet." The woman said

"If I call your name come to me and get your map, everyone will start at a another part of New York." The woman said

"Miss Montgomery and Mr. Fitz, you guys will be starting at times square if you go outside there will be a taxi waiting for you that bring you to your destination." The teacher said

Ezra and I walked outside and got in the taxi, this was going to be a long day.

**Hope you enjoyed it please review.**

**Xoxox prettylittlelairs50**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey this my new chapter hope you like it.**

**Aria's pov**

I stayed to whole ride on my phone so that I didn't have to talk to Ezra "Aria can you just listen for a second?" Ezra said

"Why what do you want to tell me that, I'm stupid and weird and that Jake doesn't deserve me for that." I said

"No stop aria this is why it is so hard to tell you things!" Ezra cried

"Why would it be hard you don't seem to want to tell me anything." I cried

"Out, I don't want you guys in my taxi with all that screaming." The driver of the taxi said

Ezra and I stepped out of the taxi "Great thanks to you we have to walk to times square." I said

"Thanks to me look at yourself!" Ezra screamed

"Maybe we should just split up I go my way and you go yours." I said

"Fine!" Ezra cried

"Fine!" I cried

**Ezra's pov**

I walked away angry how could I ever like this girl she was horrible.

After walking almost 3 hours straight I decided to look for Aria again.

How could I be so stupid you can't let a girl that is so small walk around New York, I couldn't find her so I walked back to the hotel and saw the rest already stand.

"Hey Ezra there are you, were is aria." Caleb asked

"Well we got into an argument in the taxi and the taxi driver told us to go leave the taxi and after that she told me to go where I wanted and that she would do the same." I said

"So you don't know where she is now." Hanna asked

"No I don't and I honestly don't care." I said

"How can you say that maybe you don't see it but aria likes you." Spencer

"What do you mean?" I asked

"You really don't see it don't you, Aria never wanted to go with Jake to the Christmas dance, she wanted to go with you!" Hanna cried

"Really well than we should go and find her because I have to tell her something." I said

**Aria's pov **

I was lying in the hospital because I was hit by a car while I was thinking about Ezra, I was lucky because I only broke one of my bones in my arm. "Aria are you oke we were so worried about you." Hanna said

"Yeh it could be better I was lucky because I only broke one bone in my arm." I said

"Aria can you never do that again even if you are mad at someone, we were so worried." Spencer said

"I promise." I said

One of the doctors walked in "Miss Montgomery you can go but please be careful next time." The doctor said

"I promise." I said

Spencer, Hanna and I walked out the hospital and walked back to the hotel, when we arrived I went to my hotel room I opened the door and saw a bouquet with a letter it said to Aria I opened it Dear, Aria I'm so sorry for what I did to you I didn't mean to hurt you in the way I did please give me a second change if you give me a second please come to times square.

I had tears in my eyes how could he play with my feelings like that I really hated him, but there was also a part that may be liking him.

**Ezra's pov **

I was waiting with bouquet at times square for about 30 minutes now and still hoping Aria would show up something in me said that it was over for good.

After about an another 10 minutes gave my hope up and decided to leave times square and leave Aria alone for good.

I walked back to the hotel when I arrived I saw Spencer "Hey Ezra how did it went with Aria." Spencer asked

"What do you mean she didn't show up." I said

"Well I saw her leave the hotel about 5 minutes ago." Spencer said

"Are you serious." I run as fast as I could outside "Taxi!" I cried

A taxi stopped and the driver asked where I wanted to go to and I told him to go to Times Square as fast as he could.

I hoped she didn't leave and that she would forgive me for what I had done to her.

**Hope you guys enjoyed it, please review**

**Xoxo prettylittleliars50**


	11. Chapter 11

**Aria's pov**

I was waiting at Times Square but couldn't find Ezra anywhere did he didn't show up because he changed his mind.

I was walking around till I heard voice "Aria is that you?" someone said I turned around and saw a girl with a light pink dress and a black coat.

"Yes it's me, but don't meant to be rude but who are you?" I asked

"Oh I'm Maggie, Ezra's girlfriend." Maggie said

"Wait, Ezra's girlfriend was he supposed to meet you here?" I asked

"Yes Ezra's girlfriend, Jake said that Ezra had a surprise for me at Times square." Maggie said

"Oh really, is Jake here or not." I asked

"Yes of course silly he was supposed to meet you here didn't you read his card." Maggie said

"What do you mean what card?" I asked

"The one that came by the bouquet." Maggie said

"Jake did that." I asked

"Of course." Maggie said

I turned around and saw Ezra looking at me with a lot of hate in his eyes "Aria are you coming." I turned around and saw Jake.

"Of course I love to." I said

Jake and I walked away, I turned around to look at Ezra, he was hugging Maggie but he looked at me was he crying?

**Ezra's pov**

I rushed as fast as I could to Times Square to meet Aria and finally tell her that I had feelings for her the whole time.

When I stepped out the taxi I saw Aria talk to a girl "Ezra am I not sweet I brought your girlfriend to Times Square, don't worry about Aria I will take her out on a date." I tuned around and saw Jake

"What do you mean with I brought your girlfriend to Times Square?" I asked

"You know Maggie, your girlfriend, she was so happy to hear that you had a surprise for her." Jake said

"But I have to go now because I have a date with Aria." Jake said

I never hated someone so much as I hated Jake, I saw Aria looking at me I just didn't know what to do "Ezra I missed you so much." Maggie said while hugging me I saw Aria looking to me while walking away with Jake.

**Aria's pov**

I walked in the hotel crying "Han open the door." I said

"Aria what is going on didn't your date with Ezra went well?" Hanna asked

"No, it wasn't from Ezra it was from Jake, Ezra had planned a date with his girlfriend." I said

"Aria where are you talking about Ezra was at times square but returned to the hotel because you weren't there, then Spencer told him you left to go to Times Square and he went back to see you." Hanna said

"Han stop Ezra was there for Maggie and Jake wrote the card." I said

I was so hurt that I felt on the ground crying "I think it is better for you to sleep here tonight, I will ask Caleb to sleep in the room from you and Ezra." Hanna said

"Thanks I will never make the same mistake." I said

"Aria you will find someone else that is much better." Hanna said

"I know." I said

**Ezra's pov**

"Ezra am I making you happy or not, because I got the feeling I am not making you happy." Maggie said

"Ezra are you even listen to me?" Maggie said

"Sorry what did you say?" I asked

"Are you serious maybe you don't see it but I like you, I like you a lot." Maggie said

"Yeh you're right let's break up." I said

"What did you say?" Maggie asked

"I said let's break up, don't you see it I never had feelings for you I used you so that Jake would think I was over aria." I said

"So did it work?" Maggie asked angry

"At first yeh, Jake thought it was real, but I know he doesn't think that anymore." I said

"So you still like her don't you?" Maggie asked

"I'm sorry Maggie you're awesome but I just like her for some reason." I said

"I don't blame you Ezra, your truly one of the sweetest guys I ever met in my life, I will never hate you." Maggie said

"Thanks you truly deserve someone that will love you and will care about you." I said

"I will help you win her back." Maggie said

"Thanks Maggie but why after everything I did to you?" I asked

"Because I like Aria and we can't choose with who we fall in love with, you have to fight the hardest for the people that you love, I know that." Maggie said

"Thanks but how am I going to win her back because she hates at the moment." I asked

"Let me do the thinking I know what girls like, but first we have to get rid of Jake because he will ruin everything." Maggie said

**Hope you enjoyed it please review**

**Xoxoxo prettylittleliars50**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys this is my new chapter hope you enjoy it **

**Aria's pov**

It had been two weeks since we're back from the city trip in New York and a lot had changed Jake and I were together and now I worked with him on my project, Hanna and Caleb got into a fight so they are broken up and Spencer and Toby are still together.

But since the day that we're back I never saw Ezra again, somehow it was a relive but I kind of missed him and was wondering if everything was oke with him.

Today it was the day that the football game was and Jake had asked me to come and watch him play.

I picked my phone to call Hanna to asked if wanted to go with me to the game "Hey Aria what's up." Hanna asked

"Well I was wondering if you want to go with me to the game today." I asked

"Aria I want to go but Caleb is playing and I don't know if I like that idea." Hanna said

"Don't worry I have the same problem." I said

"What do you mean you're in a relationship with Jake?" Hanna said

"Well someone else is also in the football team that I kind of hate but also kind of like." I said

"Oh get it Ezra, well than I will go with you." Hanna said

**Ezra's pov**

I walked on the field that we're going to play the first game of the season on "Ezra we have to talk for a second." Jake cried

I walked to Jake and saw he didn't looked happy at all "Listen Fitz my girlfriend Aria is coming to the game and you're not going to fool around with her, if you even look at her I will do something." Jake said

"Slow down Jake, I liked her first." I said

"What are you talking about, you began to like her right after I asked her to the dance." Jake cried

"No I liked her all right before that." I said

"Were are you talking about you don't even seem to like her." Jake said

"You're right I don't like her." I said I walked away because i didn't want to start a fight because of a girl that isn't even interested in me.

I walked to the coach "I am not going to play, I quit." I said

"Ezra what are you doing are, you crazy, we need you." The coach said

"I know maybe you should ask Jake he seems to know everything." I said I walked to my car and drove to the brew.

When I walked in I saw that there were only a few people "Hey what can I do for you." Someone that worked there asked

"I like a cappuccino please." I said

I got my cappuccino and began to read to kill a mockingbird.

**Aria's pov**

Hanna and I drove to Spencer to pick her up for the game when we arrived the team was stretching and got ready for the game.

I saw that Jake looked at me so I waved I also saw Caleb look at Hanna, I looked next to me to see Hanna cry "Han are you oke?" I asked

"No Aria I can't do this." Hanna said and she run away

"We have to get her." I said to spencer

"But the game is just starting." Spencer said

"I think Hanna is a little more imported than I stupid game." I said

"You're right, I don't even understand football." Spencer said

Spencer and I decided to split up to look for Hanna, I decided to go to the brew because that was Hanna's favorite place to hang out.

I walked in "Hallo did you maybe see a girl with blue eyes and blonde hair and that was probably crying." I asked

"No I'm sorry I hope you will find her." Someone said

When I turned around I saw Ezra "So you think you can just sneak out without me seeing you?" I asked

"Well I thought that was the best way." Ezra said

"You always seem to think that." I said

"What do you mean with that?" Ezra asked

"You know what I mean, I know it was you in New York and not Jake that gave me the letter and asked me to come to Times Square." I said

"Why did you choose for Jake than?" Ezra asked

"Because you did exactly the same with Maggie." I said

"Aria can you maybe sit down for a minute." He asked

"No Ezra I have to find Hanna." I said

He walked to me and kissed me after what felt like a minute we stopped "Aria, I love you." he said

I didn't know what to say so I run to my car to look for Hanna

Did he said he loved me that is not possible, I heard my phone ring and saw it was Spencer "Hey aria I found Hanna she's home, maybe you should come over." Spencer said

"Spencer?" I asked

"Yes Aria what is there, don't worry everything is oke with Hanna." Spencer said

"Ezra told me he loved me." I said

I hang up and drove to Hanna's house, the mother from Hanna opened the door and said Hanna and Spencer were upstairs.

When I walked in the room of Hanna I saw Spencer and Hanna look at me with the biggest eyes ever "Why are you guys looking at me like that." I asked

"Did he really say that?" Spencer asked

"Yes he said he loved me." I said

"Great our plan worked." Hanna said

"What do you mean by that." I asked

"Well right after we got back from New York, Maggie told us that she and Ezra broke up." Hanna said

"So that is not a plane right?" I asked

"No were not done, so when we she told us that it was Ezra that gave you that letter and not Jake, she asked us to help Ezra win you back because he loved you." Hanna said

"So you're not broken up with Caleb?" I asked

"No were not, I love him and he loves me." Hanna said

"So do you love Ezra?" Spencer asked

**Hope you guys enjoyed it please review.**

**Xoxoxo prettylittleliars50 **


End file.
